


Lavish Mornings

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I wrote this kind of late at night, I'm probably going to edit this fic later, Lazy Mornings, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Prompt Fic, Romance, Short & Sweet, So it's not as good, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Judal hums, content now, because Sinbad somehow makes for an even comfier bed when he's in a bathrobe.





	Lavish Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iruusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruusu/gifts).



> Gifted to the wonderful iruusu for our little talk earlier X)!! I just want to say that I'm really sorry and I know there's not really a plot to this but I just wanted to write you something about the bath robes and it's just kind of late/early and my writing isn't that good when I write this early, so it's probably not the best. Still, I hope you like it!
> 
> This just takes place in a modern AU I suppose.
> 
> This fic is based off a prompt from @otpprompts on tumblr, who you can go and find here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/172726073425/imagine-your-otp-cuddling-on-the-couch-in
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Judal hums, content now, because Sinbad somehow makes for an even comfier bed when he's in a bathrobe.

The youth feels the man turn then, but he doesn't _see_ it because his eyes are closed and he's trying to savor the god damn moment of tranquility (which Sinbad is clearly unable to pick up on). However Sinbad makes up for the interruption, because suddenly he's slipping butterfly kisses onto every inch of Judal's face. And Judal hums a little louder now, more content than before, before he snuggles further into Sinbad's chest, which despite the robe has managed to stay exposed given Sinbad's lack of care.

The youth soon starts to purr, as a broad hand begins to gently sift through his hair, tussling a few strands (though Judal trusts Sinbad not to mess it up too much). He pushes his face farther up the man's chest, and it seems Sinbad can tell it's a sign of appreciation as he continues the deed. And as he's stroking his hair, Judal takes the time to grab onto a part of Sinbad's robe, eyes still closed now, and feel it. The texture is rugged yet soft between his fingers, and if Judal remembers correctly it's of a faint lavender hue.

It even smelled like lavender, he then thinks, inhaling the scent of the fabric once more.

 

And then Judal remembers that the two of them had just gotten out of a lavender scented bath. And that perhaps the aroma was emitting from himself just as much.

"Hey, Sinbad?"

"Hm?"

"Next time, get peach scented bath salts."

 


End file.
